


The First Party

by thats_so_riri



Series: Just the Three of Us [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Gen, M/M, This isn’t romantic, slight flirting on narutos end, this acompanies a social media au on twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 10:09:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19354861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thats_so_riri/pseuds/thats_so_riri
Summary: Just the Three of Us: Three idiot college students all discover that they like each other and live in the same building.The first party: Naruto is drunk and happy and loves his friends basically





	The First Party

**Author's Note:**

> This is an add on to a twitter social media au, ‘Just the Three of Us’ which is a poly narusasusaku AU
> 
> Twitter: bitchinsasuke
> 
> (This is not the first part of the au)

It’s the first college party of the year. Time for friends to reunite after four long months of summer. Unfortunately for people like Sasuke, it had to be a foam party, the devil of all college parties. The music is blasting and the party is in full swing when Sasuke arrives with Suigetsu, Jugo, and Karin in tow. Looking around the front yard of the well-known frat house, Sasuke noted that there weren't too many people loitering out front. Probably those who needed a breather from the craziness inside and in the backyard. 

"Are you guys ready to fucking party," Suigetsu exclaimed, breaking Sasuke out his scowl. Instead of answering his friends “smile a little would ya,” Sasuke pulled out his phone to see the time, and unsurprisingly he saw several twitter notifications. Mentions from people he hardly knew nor cared about stating that the one and only Naruto Uzumaki was searching for him.

"Oh are you finally going to let us meet your old pals huh Sasuke," Suigestsu continued ignoring a hit from Karin followed by "Shut the hell up." Sasuke couldn't help the tiny smirk that slipped, thinking about how he hadn't seen his other friends at all during the summer before speaking. "Karin. Suigestu, stop the damn arguing for once. Let's just go. Jugo, I'll be fine. Make sure those two are alright." 

“Oh please I’m sure I could hold my alcohol better than any of you,” Suigestu boasted as the group headed inside to start their night.  
—

While one group of friends made their party entrance, another consisting of Shikamaru, Naruto, Sai, and Kiba were in the backyard, only the former not dancing around. Across the yard, in the heart of the party, a tipsy Naruto had been laughing and dancing with everyone he came in contact with. Shikamaru grimaced every time his friend would try to dive in foam piles. "This is so unsanitary," he mumbled to himself, before taking a sip of the warm beer he'd grab when he first arrived. However, he couldn't help but smile at his friends as Naruto dragged an unwilling Sai deeper into the crowds into some sort of giant dance battle. He noticed Kiba was already there, drunk dancing horribly to Starboy by the Weeknd. Bobbing along to the beat, Shikamaru would raise his drink in greeting to anyone who happened to notice him. 

—

"SASUKE! Hey, how's it going," Naruto exclaimed finally running into his friend inside pulling him into a big hug. Sasuke noticed his friend was definitely more intoxicated than he was but nonetheless returned a pat on the shoulder. Pulling back from the hug, Naruto looked the taller man up and down before exclaiming about how good he looked. "Shit Sasuke, you're looking pretty good tonight, ya know." Already aware that Naruto was both a touchy and flirty drunk, Sasuke did nothing more than a nod. After he looked the blonde up and down himself, noting he’d gotten a little more buff than the last time they’d seen each other, his muscles showing through his damp t-shirt. Naruto looked good, but of course he would never tell that to him.

A silent nod was shared between Sasuke and Shikamaru, before the very loud and drunk blond interrupted, excitedly rambling and changing topics more times than anyone can count.

"Me, you and Sakura have got to hang out soon, oh speaking of Sakura have you seen her? I know she's here, I wonder where she could be. Oh well, we were about to play drunk UNO, play with us Sasuke, I so can't wait to kick your ass! Kiba thinks he's gonna win, but I know he's not." 

It was a minute before he noticed the white-haired guy next to Sasuke. "Shit! I am so sorry, my name is Naruto. You must be one of Sasuke's friends. Hey Sasuke why didn't you introduce your friends-" the blond pouted before Shikamaru decided to step in. "Alright, Naruto- you need to sober up a bit before you play drunk anything," he spoke handing his friend a bottle of water, ignoring the way Naruto said that he wasn't "that" drunk.

"This is Suigetsu," Sasuke motioned to the man beside him as he spoke. "It's an honor to meet the Naruto. You know, Sasuke here has a picture of you and some pink-haired girl when you guys were younger. He looked a lot nicer back then." That resulted in a glare from one man and a gasp from another followed by a loud laugh "Really Sasuke? That is so sweet!" the blond exclaimed again, throwing his arms around his friend, this time receiving a push and "get off of me loser."

"Hey, Kiba is already done setting up, what's taking so- oh. It's you." the group had been interrupted and before anyone else could say anything, a loud blonde spoke instead. 

"Hey Sai, look! It's Sasuke! This is his friend, ummmmm- Suigetsu! Yeah that's it!” Naruto ignored both his friend’s distasteful looks at one another before grabbing Sasuke’s arm and dragging him to a porch that Kiba had supposedly set up their game at. “You’ll play with us right Sas? You too Suigetsu lets go guys!”

Loud and drunk Naruto and Kiba, Sai and Sasuke being at one another’s throats? This is going to be a long game, Shikamaru couldn’t help but think to himself. “Listen, Sai. I know I said I’d be sober, but dealing with you headaches I might need my own smoke break,” he sighed.

“Watching drunk Naruto flirt with Sasuke all night? I think I’ll pass” Sai spoke out looking over at the game table where he already noticed Naruto putting a seat for Sasuke right next to him. 

Shikamaru laughed. “That guy drunk, really is something else huh? But, Sasuke definitely won’t entertain it for long.”

“Maybe. Maybe not. Naruto is pretty hot after all. Either way, I think I’ll go find Ino and hang out with the girls for a bit. At least until the stench dies down. See ya,” Sai, laughed out before pulling out his phone to text Ino and then make a tweet.

“Not @ oomf flirting with s*suke”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time ever writing for naruto and first time writing any type of fanfic in 3 years so it’s very rough and again this is mostly a social media au anyways.


End file.
